So, He Calls Me Up
by thisisica
Summary: Terpisah dari Jongin saat menghabiskan waktu liburan membuat Sehun tersiksa. Ia rindu Jongin. Sehun needs his Jongin! Kaihun


**So, He Calls Me Up**

**casts:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Zitao & Taemin

**warn**:

typos (always), OOC, wild imagination, not too long not too short (what)

**a/n**:

ini cuma fiksi ya. tapi kalau terjadi di dunia nyata sih gapapa hahahaha XD

* * *

Berlibur di negeri orang pada awal bulan Februari memang bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Angin masih berhembus kencang seperti menusuk sampai ke tulang. Belum lagi matahari yang enggan untuk membagi sinar istimewanya sehingga keadaan langit terlihat gelap walaupun jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang.

"brrr kenapa bisa sedingin ini" keluh Tao sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Mantel tebal berwarna coklat yang sedang ia gunakan pun tampaknya tak bisa melindungi dari dinginnya angin yang masuk ke dalam kamar tamu.

"salahmu Zitao. Kau yang mengajakku kesini" Sehun berkata ketus sambil membuang muka. Ia juga merasa luar biasa kedinginan karena satu pasang sweater dan celana berbahan tebal tak cukup membuatnya hangat. "kau bilang Qingdao ini hangat dan nyaman!"

"memang biasanya begitu! Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang udaranya malah sedingin ini" Tao membela diri. Wajahnya pucat menahan dingin.

Laki-laki bermata panda itu kemudian memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bersalah mengingat ia yang mengagung-agungkan kota ini pada Sehun saat di Korea. Ia selalu membanggakan tempat ini dengan penuh damba sehingga Sehun tergoda untuk ikut pergi ke Cina saat hari libur diberikan oleh agensi minggu ini.

"haah…."

Hembusan nafas yang keluar berkali-kali melalui mulut Sehun membuat Tao terganggu hingga pemuda asli Cina itu mendorong bahu Sehun keras.

"hentikan acara buang nafasmu yang boros itu"

"huh menyebalkan! Tau begini aku tidak usah menyusulmu kesini" Protes kembali keluar dari mulut Sehun membuat Tao semakin kesal dan merasa bersalah sekaligus.

"YA! Kau yang meminta padaku untuk ikut kesini karena kau cemburu Jongin pergi ke Jepang bersama Taemin sunbaenim tanpa mengajakmu!"

"aish.."

Sehun membaringkan diri di kasur kamar tamu tempat ia menginap selama beberapa hari di rumah keluarga Tao. Ia berbaring tidak nyaman di atas kasur empuk berseprai coklat muda yang sangat kontras dengan warna cat di dinding kamar. Maknae itu menghela nafas gusar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Jongin benar-benar lupa daratan. Ia bahkan tak menghubungiku sama sekali di Jepang sana" Sehun mengeluh kesal. Ia mengutak-atik pesan singkat dan beberapa social media yang ia miliki untuk mengecek, siapa tahu pacarnya yang sedang melancong ke negeri sakura itu menghubunginya.

"benar-benar tidak ada…"

Seakan tak bertenaga, Sehun melempar pelan ponselnya ke kasur. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur yang digagalkan secara sukses oleh Tao yang masih nyengir sampingnya.

"galau ya?" tanya si pemilik rumah dengan gaya ABstylenya. Tao kemudian berdiri dan meraih beberapa toples kue kering dan coklat panas di meja kecil di samping kasur.

"Si Jongin tak menghubungimu?"

Sehun mendelik mendengar pertanyaan lugas Tao yang cuma terkekeh santai.

"tidak sama sekali. Berhentilah bertanya soal itu, menyebalkan kau tahu?"

Tao terkekeh lagi "kasihan sekali Oh Sehun-ssi… ditinggal soulmatenya ke Jepang bersama seorang Lee Taemin. Bahkan sang soulmate lupa untuk sekedar menghubunginya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kim Jongin dengan Taemin di luar sana hahaha-HEY hati-hati!" Tawa Tao berganti menjadi jeritan saat Sehun mengambil gelas berisi coklat panas lalu berpose akan menumpahkan cairan manis tersebut ke muka tampan Tao.

Si Kungfu Panda berdiri kalut. Ia menatap ngeri pada Sehun yang tampaknya tak main-main dengan niatnya untuk menumpahkan coklat panas ke wajahnya "ah… lebih baik aku keluar dulu" ia kemudian pergi secepat kilat dengan pintu berdebam keras.

Sepeninggal Tao, Sehun kembali mematung. Mendengar ucapan maknae exo-m itu membuat Sehun jadi semakin mempunyai persepsi buruk pada Jongin dan Taemin di negeri seberang sana.

Mereka sedang apa?

Mereka hanya berdua?

Mereka melakukan apa saja?

Mereka sekarang dimana?

Sehun pusing memikirkannya. Ia duduk termenung menatap jendela sambil memikirkan wajah Jongin yang ia rindukan di setiap detiknya.

_Ugh…_ wajah Sehun memerah seketika saat memikirkan wajah Jongin yang sangat ia sukai.

_His eyes… His nose… His cheeks… his chin… his plump irresistible lips.._

Fitur di wajah Jongin sudah sangat tertata sempurna. Membanyangkannya saja Sehun merasa melayang.

_Jongin's arms… Jongin's long legs… Jongin's black hair…. Jongin's neck… Jongin's abs…_

Senyuman terpatri dengan bodohnya di wajah kalem Sehun. ia terkekeh sendiri mengingat abs tidak sempurna milik Jonginnya.

_His cute laugh… his sweet smile… his husky voice…_

Sehun merindukan tawa Jongin yang ceria, senyuman manis dan lembutnya, serta suar_a_nya yang dalam dan mengahanyutkan.

_and the perfect, his tan skin…._

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamar. Sprai coklat, dinding kamar bercat coklat, bahkan gelas berwarna coklat yang diisi oleh coklat panas.

Kenapa semua itu semakin mengingatkannya pada sosok Jongin dan _his special tanned skin?_

Tak mampu menahan gejolak rasa rindu yang teramat dalam pada sang kekasih hati, Sehun dengan segera meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi Jongin.

"argggh sial! Kenapa tidak aktif!"

Sehun kembali berusaha menghubungi ponsel Jongin tapi selalu dialihkan ke pesan suara. Hal itu membuat Sehun frustasi. "YAA! Kim Jongin ! apa kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Taeminmu hah!" ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keras ke kasur. Tak peduli jika ia sedang berteriak-teriak dirumah orang. Ia sudah cukup depresi ditinggal sang kekasih.

Awalnya ia mau putus asa dan menangis saja seperti perempuan ditinggal liburan oleh pacarnya. Tapi sebuah ide mendadak muncul. _Kenapa tak menghubungi ponsel Taemin ?_

Sehun menarik nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel Taemin dengan mulut tak hentinya berkomat-kamit berdoa supaya Taemin mengangkat panggilannya.

Tuuut

Tuuut

"yobose-…"

"halo Taemin sunbaenim! Apa Jonginnie ada didekatmu?" Sehun dengan tidak sopannya memotong ucapan salam yang dilontarkan di ujung sana. Ia sangat excited sehingga langsung bertanya tanpa menghiraukan sopan santun.

"eh? Sehun?"

"Iya! Ini aku sunbae!" Sehun hampir saja memekik jika tak ingat bahwa ia sedang di hunian milik orang lain.

"Jongin memang ada disampingku. Kau mau bicara?"

"YEAH please sunbae pleaseee"

Taemin meringis singkat mendengar Sehun memohon seperti itu. ia pasti benar-benar merindukan Jonginnya.

"telepon untukmu" Taemin melempar ponselnya pada Jongin yang sedang asyik membaca komik yang baru ia beli. Jongin mengangkat alis tanda bertanya dan Taemin menyahut singkat "Sehunmu.."

Tak sampai dua detik Jongin langsung menggenggam erat ponsel tersebut dan segera menyapa Sehun diujung sana.

"Sehun-ah?"

"YAAAA! Kim Jongin bodoh! Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sialaaaan!"

Cengiran terpasang di wajah Jongin. Sepertinya Sehun memang rindu setengah mati padanya seratus persen. Buktinya ia sampai berteriak histeris seperti itu.

"maaf , ponselku rusak sayang.."

"Yang benar saja!" Sehun memaki lagi "kau tidak berusaha menelponku memakai ponsel orang lain apa? Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Tawa Jongin yang Sehun gilai kembali terdengar "Aku merindukanmu Sehun, sangaaaat"

"tetap saja. Kau melupakanku dan malah asyik kencan dengan Taemin sunbae" Sehun berujar judes membuat Jongin melepas tawa indahnya lagi.

"bodoh, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan Taemin kalau aku sudah punya seorang kekasih setampan dirimu?"

"ck…" Sehun tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia memang mudah terbuai oleh kalimat manis Jongin yang terdengar merdu di telinganya.

"hihi kenapa mendadak diam , Sehun-ah?"

"ti-tidak.."

"kau gugup ya bertelponan denganku? Kau benar-benar rindu setengah mati padaku kan?" Alis Jongin terangkat dua kali.

"cih.."

"hmm yasudah deh,,"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Keberaniannya untuk memarahi Jongin menguap sudah. "kau baik-baik saja disana?" ia berusaha mengobrol ringan dan menanyakan kabar Jongin. Sungguh klise Oh Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk singkat "yep. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"haah… aku tidak baik."

"why?"

"tidak apa-apa. Bukan urusanmu!" Sehun kembali ke dalam Sehun cool style mode on.

Lidah Jongin berdecak keras "juteknya… kau ini menelponku berarti kau rindu padaku ya?" Jongin mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah rindu merindu.

"tidak! Percaya diri sekali!"

"emmmm? Benarkah? Sehunnie, kau tidak pandai berbohong kekeke~"

Mau tak mau pertahanan Sehun jebol juga.

"hih.. baiklah. Aku rindu padamu. Puas?"

Jongin cekikikan sumringah "puas sekali! Aku juga rindu padamu kok baby"

"ck… Tapi Jongin, kau tetap saja pergi bersama Taemin sunbae. Itu membuatku… Cem-cem.. eh.. Cem-cemburu" Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya malu-malu. Rasanya ia ingin memutuskan sambungan telepon saja saking malunya lalu menenggelamkan diri di sumur keramat dalam film The Ring.

"Cemburu? Padaku dan Taemin?" Jongin bertanya heran. Walau dalam hati ia tertawa keras memikirkan Sehun yang merindukannya sekaligus menahan cemburu karena ditinggal pergi ke Jepang olehnya dan Taemin.

"yeah…" Sehun membuang muka. Padahal Jongin tak bisa melihatnya dari seberang sana.

"kau tidak usah cemburu soal aku dan Taemin. Kami sudah seperti saudara kandung, kau tahu itu kan? Harusnya aku yang cemburu karena kau pergi menyusul Tao ke Cina. Ugh.. bahkan kau pergi tanpa bilang dulu" protes Jongin membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"maaf… aku sangat kesal karena kau tak mengajakku jadi aku pergi saja ke rumah Tao"

"ya, aku mengerti kok"

Sehun mendengus "lalu apa alasanmu tidak mengajakku ke Jepang?"

"aku harus menjawabnya?" Tanya Jongin mengulur-ulur waktu. Ia sengaja membuat si bungsu satu ini semakin kesal padanya. Semakin kesal Sehun, akan semakin menggemaskan sikapnya.

Sehun berdecak tidak sabar "IYA!"

Jongin terkikik. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat ekspresi Sehun saat ini. Pasti benar-benar membuatnya geregetan.

"kau tahu kan aku dan Taemin pergi ke Jepang karena harus menonton dance parade untuk menambah pengalaman kita di bidang menari… masa kau harus ikut?"

"Aku kan dancer juga!" sanggah Sehun cepat

"tapi akan berbeda Sehun-ah. Kalau aku mengajakmu, yang ada bukan hanya acara dance parade di Jepang tapi juga akan ada _our hottie honeymoon_ di Jepang hehehe"

Wajah Sehun seketika bertransformasi menjadi semerah tomat. Ia hanya berdesis lirih sambil menggumamkan kata hinaan pada Jongin.

"mesum bodoh!"

"tapi kau mencintaiku kan?" Jongin tertawa keras. Sepertinya tak ada sedetik pun bagi Jongin untuk tidak membagi tawa khasnya.

"bodoh.." Sehun hanya menjawab pelan. Ia tak sanggup membalas Jongin jika jantungnya bahkan sudah tak bisa diajak berkompromi seperti ini. Hello jantung, kasihanilah Sehun, ia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"nadooo! Aku juga cinta padamu, Sehun-ah. Saranghae mumumu" Jongin memonyongkan bibirnya pada ponsel Taemin. Berusaha memberi ciuman verbal pada Sehun.

"iyaks! Yasudah, aku matikan dulu telponnya. Tao sudah memanggilku untuk makan siang" Sehun beralibi. Padahal ia hanya ingin ke kamar mandi karena terlalu memikirkan ucapan Jongin tadi. _Our sexy honeymoon… Our hottie honeymoon._

"ah baiklah… makan yang banyak oke? Aku akan pulang besok. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu secepat mungkin. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Sehun" Ucap Jongin lembut. Tak ada tawa lagi di setiap untaian kalimatnya. Menandakan bahwa ia kini sedang serius.

Sehun mengangguk kikuk "ya… aku juga akan segera kembali dan menemuimu." -Karena aku teramat sangat merindukanmu… tambah Sehun dalam hati.

Senyuman Jongin muncul sekilas "I love you.."

Rasa panas kembali menjalar di wajah Sehun. Dalam hati ia menjerit, mengapa ia selalu mudah blushing jika Jongin mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Sepertinya ia butuh pergi ke dokter cinta.

"nado"

Tut

Tut

Tut

Jongin tertawa lebar setelah mendengar ucapan singkat Sehun lalu kekasihnya itu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Ia melempar kembali ponsel Taemin pada pangkuan sang pemilik yang sedang cemberut di sampingnya.

"kau kalah! Hahahaha!" Jongin berseru senang. Ia menari-nari seperti orang gila di hadapan Taemin yang melipat-lipat wajah cutenya dengan sebal.

"oke oke kau menang!"

"janji ya, kau traktir aku makan siang selama satu tahun! Yippiee!" Pemuda berkulit seksi itu berjoget lagi. Tak menghiraukan Taemin yang menatapnya keki.

"taruhan macam apa ini. Kenapa Minho hyung tak menelponku huhuhuhu.."

Jongin mengabaikan rengekan Taemin. Yang penting ia sudah memenangkan taruhannya bersama sang sahabat.

Taruhannya cukup mudah. Mereka berdua diharuskan untuk tidak menelepon kekasih masing-masing selama di Jepang sampai kekasih merekalah yang menelepon duluan.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Minho sampai laki-laki bermata besar itu bahkan tak menghubungi Taemin sama sekali. Sehingga Jongin bisa dengan mudahnya menang karena Sehun meneleponnya duluan. Walaupun melalui ponsel Taemin, tetap saja kan Sehun yang menelponnya?

"yeaaaah! Makan gratis!"

"huhuhu Minho hyung tega…"

Katakan selamat tinggal pada isi dompetmu Lee Taemin.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Selesai dengan tidak elitnya ugh where is my passion -_-

ini diketik dalam waktu satu jam pas nungguin steak mateng di WS ..(kasian). dan idenya juga muncul pas buka twitter katanya sekai liburan lunar terpisah gitu. ah... gaseru huhu

well, ini memang sangat jauh dari kata bagus,so i need your review guys ;)

ok sekian

salam hangat!


End file.
